Cigarette smoking rates among gay men and lesbians are approximately 20-25% higher than the general population. The smoking rates among college students have increased about 27% in the past 10 years. Gay and lesbian college students may be especially at risk for tobacco use due to stressors related to their sexual minority status. In the gay and lesbian college student population, however, there is sparse research on smoking and the psychosocial factors related to cigarette use. Therefore, the specific aims of this study are: (1) to explore differences in smoking attitudes, beliefs, and behaviors among gay and lesbian college student smokers and nonsmokers and their heterosexual peers, (2) to explore differences in self-acceptance of homosexuality and mental health among gay and lesbian college student smokers and nonsmokers and their association with anti-gay victimization and psychosocial risk and protective factors, and 3) to examine differences in psychosocial risk and protective factors among gay and lesbian college student smokers and nonsmokers and their heterosexual peers. Participants will be 320 (80 gay men/80 Lesbians and 80 heterosexual males/80 heterosexual females) college students ages 18-24. The students will be recruited from two universities. Participants will complete several questionnaires to assess smoking attitudes, beliefs, and behaviors, coping styles, sex roles, and levels of perceived stress, body image, depression, anxiety, self-esteem, social support from family and friends, and nicotine dependence (smokers only). In addition to the aforementioned measures, gay men and lesbians will complete questionnaires to assess levels of victimization and self-acceptance of homosexuality. The long-range objective of this study is to identify psychosocial correlates related to smoking among gay and lesbian college students that may be incorporated into a cognitive-behavioral smoking cessation program for this population. Identification of important psychosocial issues specific to smoking in gay men and lesbians will significantly facilitate the successful development of a culturally sensitive cessation program that may be utilized on college campuses across the US.